The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner containing a paper pack.
Conventionally, there is a cleaner such as that described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 186238/1991 (A47L 5/28) as a vacuum cleaner containing a paper pack in the dust collecting chamber. In this upright type vacuum cleaner, an inlet opening to which a hose is connected is formed on the rear surface of the main body, namely, on the innermost side of the dust collecting chamber and the mouth plate of the paper pack is press-fitted on this inlet opening.
In this configuration, the paper pack body is larger than the mouth plate so that there was a disadvantage that it is difficult to grasp the mouth plate with poor operability of replacing the paper pack when replacing the paper pack swelled with filled dust.
Moreover, in the canister type vacuum cleaner, it has a disadvantage that it is difficult to attach and detach the paper pack since a cylindrical inlet opening is formed in the front section of the cleaner main body.
As a technique to solve the above disadvantage, there is a vacuum cleaner in which a detaching tool supported on the innermost side of the dust collecting chamber is operated to apply a force to the mouth plate in the detaching direction (refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publications No. 83155/1988 and No. 88260/1988).
However, the detaching tool is a bar-shaped member whose front has an approximate shape and whose both ends are rotatable in a position near the both sides of the inlet opening. The operating portion in the middle of the bar-shaped member extends to the opening side of the dust collecting chamber and only faces to the opening, so it is possible that the dust cover is attached, with the dust pack being detached. In such case, there is a disadvantage that the sucked dust is scattered in the dust collecting chamber when the vacuum cleaner is operated by mistake. Moreover, when detaching the paper pack with the use of the detaching tool, there is a disadvantage that it is not easy to smoothly attach and detach the paper pack due to bending of the mouth plate to the inlet opening side, since the detaching tool is pressed to the upper ends of the mouth plate.
The present invention is made in view of the above disadvantage and has an object to provide a vacuum cleaner capable of attaching a paper pack without fail and easily replacing the paper pack.